


Take A Load Off

by cdra



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Erotic Hypnosis, F/M, Hands-free Orgasm, Hypnotism, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, seen here: a man moments before he is unceremoniously murdered by one angery boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdra/pseuds/cdra
Summary: After the Eternals' summer vacation gets a little wild, what with the mafia showing up and all, Tien's left a little shaken and overthinking things. Seofon, nice guy that he is, tries to help her out, and maybe gets a little distracted messing around.[Kinktober Day 16 - Hypnosis/Mind Control]





	Take A Load Off

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so mad that I wrote this. I was telling my friends that I wanted to write hypnosis with like, words and a proper induction for this prompt, but I was having a hard time picking characters, so they decided it was appropriate to curse me with Seofon.
> 
> I am mad. I want to punch this man in his stupid face. How dare he be hot and competent. How dare he do this IN A FUCKING SPEEDO. I'M OUT I'M DONE I REJECT THE TIMELINE WHERE I WROTE THIS

“You’re still thinking about what happened, aren’t you?”

Tien blinks back at him, brows raised and lips downturned, when Seofon asks as much. She’s subtle—always a little quiet in her emotions—but much as he plays the fool, not all that much gets past him. And he can be quite certain, from the surprise in her eyes, that he hit the nail on the head with this one.

“...Mm.” She looks down again, a fingertip idly swirling around the edge of her glass. Her ears lower slightly. “Is it that obvious…? I guess it really bothered me.”

He doesn’t blame her, really. Tien’s such a kind soul; even the _consideration _that something terrible could happen to her brother, or to their beloved Stardust Town, while she was on vacation, is enough to affect her deeply. It’s no wonder she’s so reluctant to admit that she _wants _to relax, too.

“I don’t think it was obvious—it’s just, you know,” Seofon shrugs with one shoulder, smirking lazily, “Big Brother Seofon sees everything, yeah?” He sits down across from her at the small table—they’re both still in their swimwear, but right now, no one else is in the villa. Feower’s taken the kids somewhere, and Djeeta found some sort of trouble to get into as usual—it gives him a moment to enact his plan, which sounds sort of sinister when he thinks it that way. It’s not supposed to be, but then again, Seofon always sounds a little suspicious.

“I can’t really tell you not to worry, since I get where you’re coming from, but… How about this—let me help get your mind off of it,” he offers as he flips a wrist outward, casual. “I learned a few things from Niyon, and—I dunno, maybe it’ll help?” His tone is light, less certain than he feels—still, Tien looks up at him with a curious glint in her eyes, her fluffy ears perked up. Bingo.

“...What do you have in mind?”

“Just a little breathing exercise, of sorts,” he says breezily, holding up one finger between their faces. At his fingertip, a pale-blue light dances—a hint of his magic, formed into a focal point within spiderweb lines. “It should be easy, yeah? You just follow my lead, and breath in time with this.” Tien blinks at the shifting lines of the tiny sword-soul, trying to understand what he means. “See? Breathe _in _when it goes up,” he says as the core of light rises, “and _out _when it goes down,” and it falls, just as he says. “Simple, right?”

“Mm. Like… this?” Her chest rises and falls as she tries to match its slow, even rhythm; she keeps her eyes trained on the light. “In… out…” Tien mumbles softly as she follows it, and Seofon smirks just beyond her vision.

“Yep, just like that. In, and out… very good.” Seofon’s voice lowers as he directs her, falling into a far thicker and more serious tone than his usual flippant one. “Just follow the light, and listen to my voice—you can handle that, right, Tien?”

She hums a soft agreement; he catches the way her ears droop a little only to pop back up to alertness. It’s adorable, actually—Tien’s honestly a bit more transparent than most Erunes, in that way. “Can you feel it, Tien? As you focus on your breathing, it gets easier to relax… your limbs are getting heavy, like they’re covered in soft blankets…”

She exhales slowly and her hands sink against the table; her eyelids lower and her ears bob absently. Seofon leans a little closer, so that he can speak quieter yet and still have her hear him. “Isn’t that nice, Tien? You look pretty comfortable,” he hums, casually inspecting her expression.

“M-hm,” she agrees softly, “It’s nice.”

“Good, good,” his voice lowers to something like a purr, rhythmic and rumbling. "It's fine for you to sink into it… just let that nice, warm feeling wash over you." Tien slouches into her seat a little more, obediently; she's having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "You're getting tired, huh? But it's okay for you to rest, Tien. I'll take care of you, so…"

Her eyelids flutter and she mumbles something, an absent little agreement. Seofon isn't exactly a master of this, but he understands the theory well enough; he also knows that, if Tien felt uncomfortable, she'd still show as much despite how glassy her eyes have gotten. So, since she's so readily going along with it, if she’s feeling good—there's no problem if he keeps going, right?

"Tien," he says softly, pulling her fading attention back to his voice. “I’m going to count down from ten, okay? And once I finish, you can close your eyes and sleep, but you’ll still be able to hear me.” She nods slightly, still measuring her breathing along to the gentle drift of the light at his fingertip. Seofon begins to count, slowly and steadily, his voice dark and level—he watches how with each count, Tien’s body seems to unwind, and her ears rise and fall with the slipping vestiges of her consciousness.

“Two,” she’s barely holding her eyes open, now, “one,” and when he says it, he snaps his hand into a fist, extinguishing the light within his palm. With the focal point gone, Tien’s eyes fall shut and she slouches in her seat; she continues to breathe rhythmically, following the remnants of the pattern in her mind.

“Perfect,” Seofon hums, leaning back a bit in his chair; he stretches his arms behind his head thoughtfully. “See? That wasn’t so hard. And you can still hear me, right? Nod for me, Tien.”

She does, though the motion is barely anything. “Good—it feels good, doesn’t it? Like you’re just floating along, warm and comfortable…” Tien lets out a shuddering little gasp as he speaks, and it hits Seofon’s blood hot; he bites the inside of his lip and holds that thought. Hypnosis means he has to stay focused, too—he can’t get too distracted, but then again, Tien’s cheeks are flushed a shade deeper than her hair, and he can see her nipples standing stiff through the fabric of her swimsuit, and her sundress is so sheer that it’s _not _doing her any favors—

Right, yes, focus.

“Still with me, Tien?” The question may be more for Seofon himself than for her, but Tien still gives a small hum of acknowledgement. “Alright… you’re getting kind of worked up, huh? But that’s fine…” Seofon drums his fingers quietly against the table to collect his thoughts. “We’ll take care of that, too, okay? So just follow along with me.”

Tien sways a bit in place, and her breasts bounce softly in time with her breaths. Seofon reminds himself to look at her face, not her chest, but there’s really no way to avoid getting turned on himself, either. His fingers tap against wood, steadying. “Focus on that heat in your core, Tien. It’s radiating out, filling you up… feels nice, right?” Her hands tense briefly, but then she gives a shuddering sigh and releases it once more. “Feel it travelling _down_, deep in your stomach, between your legs…”

Another rhythmic drum of his fingers; Seofon’s dick twitches and strains against the tight line of his swimsuit. He can’t be too hasty, though—it just wouldn’t be right, if he got wrapped up in his own pleasure before he made sure Tien was taken care of.

“It’s hot, but it feels _good_—let it take you away, like gentle waves on the sand…” She shivers a little, but tries to steady herself in time to his words; her breathing speeds up a bit, despite her best efforts to keep the rhythm from before.

“That’s right, it’s okay to just follow along with it… it’s getting _bigger_, isn’t it?” Tien mumbles something with a heavy tongue; Seofon winces silently as he reaches down to move his swimsuit out of the way of his erection. It’s already a little better when his overheated skin meets cool air instead of pressing desperately against fabric, but seeing how Tien flushes and sighs just from the sound of his voice is definitely getting to him.

“That feeling’s getting bigger, and hotter… you can almost feel it moving around, like it’s _desperate _to get out,” Seofon breathes, fighting to keep his voice level as he wraps his palm around his shaft. “You feel it, right? But it’s so _good_, too…” Tien’s fingernails scrape at the table and she gasps softly, nearly trembling from phantom sensation. “You’re doing well, just let it fill you up a little more… but it just feels better and better, until it’s almost too much…”

She squeaks slightly and shudders, and Seofon has to let out a long, slow breath to keep from breaking his rhythm. Her eyes flutter open just barely, for only a second, but then settle shut once more. “Tien,” he mutters, stroking himself at a lazy pace, “I’m going to count up, this time. You can come when I get to ten, do you understand?”

She whimpers, and it’s as close to a yes as he can expect. “Good girl. And once you do, you’ll wake up—feeling all refreshed and relaxed, at that. Okay? I’m going to start now.” Tien squirms only slightly in place, and Seofon bites his lower lip to muffle a sigh.

“One, two,” he starts steadily, a little breathless—Tien gasps with each count, overwhelmed but not quite _there_. By six she’s nearly bucking her hips, chasing the end of the count with waning self control; her eyes flicker open at eight once more, only to shut with a whine. He watches her intently through it, every tremble and gasp, admiring how prettily she falls apart without a care.

Seofon manages to hold himself out until the end, though his “nine, ten” comes out a bit strained—he spills himself in his hand at the last syllable, and Tien’s body trembles with the shock of her climax, wrung from her without so much as being touched. She opens her eyes as she draws in a shuddering breath, and her eyelids flicker a few times as the high peaks and settles down.

“Ah… wow,” she mumbles, her voice a bit shaky, “That… that worked.”

“Of course it did,” Seofon hums in an easy tone, slumping back in his seat; he keeps his hand under the table, subtly hiding that he got off, too. “Who do you think I am, anyway?”

Tien smirks a bit, at that; one of her ears flicks, attentive. “Possibly a dead man, if you aren’t careful. I hear footsteps, and if that’s my brother returning, well...”

He very nearly tumbles out to the floor, eyes wide and lips pulled into a worried frown. “Aha… thanks for the warning,” he manages, flashing Tien a forced smile, before he scrambles to the washroom in a tizzy, absolutely _not _wanting to be on the wrong end of Feower’s rage today.

**Author's Note:**

> it seems I'm in a spell of feral writing where my hands just Do Things and I question my own sanity frequently


End file.
